Archives
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Bon, le titre est pire que pourri, mais ça fait mieux de mettre 'archives' que 'drabbles de fond de tiroir', non ? Car oui, ce n'est pas une fiction à chapitres, juste des drabbles ayant pour thème Durarara... à vous de voir.
1. Drabble 1 : Rose

Titre : Rose (notez que ce drabble aurait aussi bien pu s'appeler « Bisounours » ou « Guimauve powaa »)

Disclaimer : Haha ! Si Durarara m'appartenait, cela ferait longtemps que Shizuo aurait passé la bague au doigt de notre informateur national, et pour notre plus grand plaisir !

Pairing : Shizuo x Izaya

Note de l'auteur : Pas suffisamment d'inspiration pour faire un OS, mais trop pour ne rien faire… Voici venue ma petite collection de drabbles sur Shizuo et Izaya ! Évidemment, ça fait très court un drabble, alors j'en plusieurs à la fois. Je mettrais à jour régulièrement pour les nouveautés.

P.S : j'ai mis T en rating, mais franchement pour moi c'est K+ voir même du K... Mais comme il y a de jolies allusions, je préfère mettre T. =/

* * *

**Rose**

Shizuo marchait dans la rue, tous les regards se tournant sur son passage. Quelques mètres devant lui, Tom soupirait bruyamment, embarrassé et agacé par l'attitude de son garde du corps personnel. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'il ait une vie privée, et il respectait cela, mais à ce point, ça commençait à devenir grave. Il se serait presque attendu à voir le blond dessiner des petits cœurs un peu partout, tant il était devenu guimauve. Il en était encore plus effrayant, du moins de son point de vue. Main dans la main avec Shizuo, un Izaya aux anges arborait un grand sourire.


	2. Drabble 2 : Désir

Titre : Désir

Disclaimer : Non, Durarara ne m'appartiens toujours pas, pour mon plus grand malheur…

Pairing : toujours du shizaya, je suis une fan.

* * *

**Désir**

Shizuo brûlait. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de le regarder uniquement, il fallait qu'il agisse… Il fronça les sourcils, serra fermement les dents, tentant de résister à ses instincts primaires. Il en avait une envie folle, et devant lui, juste sous son nez, l'objet de ce dilemme continuait de le narguer, se déhanchant avec une moue insupportable, comme pour le faire craquer… D'ailleurs, il allait craquer. Il s'était pourtant promis de se contrôler, d'enfin y parvenir, mais c'était trop pour cette fois. Ses pulsions reprenant le dessus, Shizuo envoya un magnifique coup de poing dans la figure de l'informateur.


	3. Drabble 3 : Tendresse

Titre : Tendresse

Disclaimer : Encore une fois (c'est vraiment utile de le répéter à chaque fois ?) Durarara ne m'appartiens pas encore.

Pairing : Izaya x ?

* * *

**Tendresse**

Izaya sourit. Vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû hésiter si longtemps. C'est vrai qu'au départ il ne pouvait pas le supporter, après tout il n'était qu'un animal, et passablement idiot de surcroît. Mais il l'aimait tellement ! Il aurait pu passer des journées entières avec lui, et maintenant qu'il le connaissait mieux, c'était comme si il avait allumé une lumière sur son petit monde de ténèbres. Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer, comme une sorte de drogue ou d'addiction trop forte pour valoir la peine de s'en défaire. Tendrement, l'informateur caressa la tête de son nouvel hamster, acheté le jour précédent.


	4. Drabble 4 : Fantasme

Titre : Fantasme (vilain Kida-kun, c'est pas bien de fantasmer sur ses pauvres amis innocents… à noter que ce chapitre aurait aussi bien pu s'appeler « fellation »… mais non, je n'ai pas osé.)

Disclaimer : toujours pareil. Durarara n'est pas à moi, sinon ça se saurait.

Pairing : Masaomi x Mikado (pour une fois, on change ! Mais juste pour une fois…)

* * *

**Fantasme**

Kida regardait son ami. Tous deux s'étaient arrêtés dans un café en rentrant du lycée pour boire quelque chose en discutant. Or, cela faisait une minute que Mikado jouait avec la paille de son jus d'orange, la léchant, la mordillant, la prenant presque sensuellement dans sa bouche. Il la suçait doucement pour récupérer le liquide qui en sortait, avalant le tout goulûment. Alors que son compagnon commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Méfiant devant le regard insistant de son compagnon, Mikado demanda :

« A quoi tu penses ?

- Non, rien… tu ne comprendrais pas. »


End file.
